


Madness

by Dawnyzza



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Madness, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnyzza/pseuds/Dawnyzza
Summary: "What is madness, brother?"





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll like this one-shot, and I'd love to know if you have any thoughts on it. English is not my first language so I'd be forever grateful if you point out any mistakes I may have made.

What is madness, brother? We have talked about in on more than one occasion, but do we truly know what it means. I thought we did, truly, though when I look back the actions I, we, thought were madness were in fact not. Guess you could say I have had a change of heart. Madness is supposed to be a foolish or impulsive behaviour, but I have come to the realization that your actions were neither foolish or impulsive.

Madness is not destroying an entire race to prove yourself to father. No that was an act of desperation. Madness is not invading Midgard to rule. That was you playing the villain while being a victim. Madness is not flying straight through a crack on a mountain on Asgard. That was the result of courage and curiosity to look for different paths to travel. Madness is not even causing ragnarok in order to kill our psychotic elder sister. That was survival through sacrifice.

No, madness is the feeling that started to fester in my heart as I watched you let go and fall into an abyss. The feeling turned into a small barren hole that expanded the more i mourned your loss. I believed that open wound would heal, just a little, when I became aware of your presence on Midgard, but the person who wore your face, spoke in your voice was never truly you and there is not a moment that goes by without regret over not noticing it until it was too late. As I held you in my arms while your dying breath joined the air in the desolate landscape of Svartalfheim I felt that open wound grow and go numb. I imagined the numbness would consume my entire being and I would crumble under the sheer pressure of it. Once more I mourned your loss.

It was not until years later after discovering you had not died at all and we, along with the remainder of our people, were all huddled together on the Statesman that I realized what true madness is. Madness was the moment your past came back to haunt you, and I unable to do a single thing to stop it, to help you. Madness was the feeling when my heart broke like a piece of glass at the gut wrenching sound of your neck was crushed by the hand of a murderer. Madness was the foolish and impulsive decision to save my life while sacrificing your own. Madness was the thought that I am never going to see my little brother again. And it was the most terrifying moment of my Life.


End file.
